Mi Historia de Dorama
by FerYG
Summary: Esta es la historia de un fanboy -Kpop-, una chica y un chico coreano y su enredo justo e injusto para los 3. Cada capitulo tiene el titulo de una canción
1. Introducción

INTRODUCCION:

BIENVENIDOS A MI SEGUNDO FANFIC (si, de hecho hice otro que considero como fraude xDD)

Personajes -principales-:

-Kim Hye Min.

-Damián Treviño.

-Kang Hee Joon.

Genero: Hetero.

aclaren dudas en mi perfil de Facebook Fer YG Luevano xDDD

No contare mucho para no arruinar el drama ;)


	2. Capitulo 1-Better Together

~|Capitulo 1|~ [SE7EN] Better Together

"hola, soy Kim Hye Jin, soy coreana al 100% , pero vivo en México, al tener padres coreanos y haber llegado a un país algo diferente cuando ya había aprendido mi idioma, mi español no era muy bueno de pequeña por lo que el intento de ir a la escuela fue un fraude por lo que decidí estudiar en casa hasta a los 12 cuando era hora de entrar a secundaria, el primer año nadie me habló excepto un chico llamado Damián, quien fue mi mejor amigo desde ese momento, aun que debo aceptarlo, la palabra 'amigo' no me gusta entre nosotros, el me gusta y mucho pero dudo que sea correspondido. Después de graduarme de preparatoria deje de ver a Damián, no perdí el contacto pero ¿verlo? Solo por fotos, me deprimí algo, pero una sorpresa impresionante llego, era un día no fuera de lo normal, conté unos ahorros y me di cuenta que tenia mucho, demasiado en realidad, eran cerca de $45000, investigue y vi que los boletos a Corea del Sur costaban eso y llegue a la conclusión que no sería malo visitar mis orígenes, le comente a mis padres y después de una platica me dijeron que 'si' corrí a platicárselo a Damián y mi corazón 'exploto' cuando me dijo 'y yo…¿podría ir contigo?... ¿noona?' le dije que 'si' pero obviamente no lo quería tanto como para pagarle el viaje pero si como para esperarlo 3 meses aproximadamente en lo que convencía a sus padres de darle todo ese dinero, si, todo, su familia tiene bastante dinero, debo aceptarlo mi familia no es de poca economía, en verdad ni siquiera le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Damián, mi papá es gerente en YG Entertainment, el mismo Yan Hyun Suk lo mandó para México cuando yo tenia cerca de 7 años aun que no recuerdo, para que desde el inicio la compañía fuera reconocida, el se encarga de la organización de bailes, no hablo de que el organizara coreografías ni nada de eso, si no de contratar a bailarines, coreógrafos, hacer todo lo posible para que la organización de horarios coincida lo mas posible, entre otros, si, yo también me pregunto como lo hace desde aquí, lo que si se es que pasa muchas horas al teléfono sentado en la sala o en cualquier otra situación, los resultados en mi opinión son muy buenos. Una ves le pregunte que por que no volvíamos a Corea y el me dijo que a pesar de que es mas difícil atender su trabajo desde aquí, serían mas presiones allá y el lugar en el que nos situábamos le agradaba bastante, tanto como para preferir quedarse, aun que extraña bastante su país origen. Volviendo al inicio, vivo en una azotea a las orillas de Búsan junto a Damián, llevamos tres meses de haber llegado y hasta ahora a tenido 2 novias hasta donde se, me duele cada ves que habla a la actual pero simplemente lo escucho sin expresión o acción alguna. Soy Kim Hye Jin, y seré lo mas grande en la vida que pueda."

-Damián levántate, son las doce ¿que no vez?- refunfuño Hye Jin.

-eish, 5 minutos mas.-entre dientes contesto Damián.

-no.-Hye Jin levanto al chico y lo obligo a meterse a la regadera con agua fría que lo esperaba.

-¡AHHH!-el chico grito al sentir las primeras gotas que ya estaban rodando en su cuerpo.

-te quiero listo en 10 minutos, o te saco de la azotea.- intimido la mujer.

-¿tienes derecho a eso?

-si.

-¿Por qué?

-por que yo pago la renta y conseguí la cita para poder entrar de bailarines en YG.

-ah, bueno, dame 15.

-13.

-b-bien…

Hye Jin se limitaba a la facilidad de llamar a su padre y conseguir su sueño con tanta simpleza, estaba decidida a aceptar el reto, bastante para orillar a su compañero a seguirla de nuevo.

No tardaron en llegar pero aun así ya había unas cuantas personas delante de ellos y mas que venían situados atrás, sería demasiado difícil entrar entre tantos participantes, después de varios minutos era hora presentarse frente a varios jueces, la estrategia de Hye Min para poder proteger su identidad y la de Damián, era el cubrirse con cubre-bocas semejantes a los grupos Idol pues su rostro también se situaba en la mente de su padre, entraron y eran 2 mujeres, 2 hombres y un monitor con el rostro de papá de Hye Min, Damián presento y al terminar los rostros se veían sin reacción aparente pero la del señor Kim se veía algo confundida siguiendo con la mirada a su hija. Los chicos llegaron nerviosos a su hogar, Damián no dudó en llamar a su novia pero el remordimiento de Hye Min por su padre y el rostro que con el que lo había despedido no le permitió sentir los rutinarios celos, fue a ducharse para ver poco después algo de TV, pero no tardo una llamada que llego al celular.

-¿hola?- contesto Hye Min nerviosa.

-hija…acaso ¿te crié para que fueras tonta?

-¿d-de que hablas?

-¿creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta verdad? Conozco a mi hija y si no fuera así, aun te reconocería por los documentos que llevaste.

-padre…

-tu presentación fue buena y junto los movimientos de Damián fue realmente increíble, si, yo soy el que tengo que meterte, pero solo si pasas la audición, como deberás saber, somos 5 jueces y para pasar tienes que tener las 5 firmas de ellos, tienes la mía pero no es mi responsabilidad si no consigues las demás…suerte.- advirtió el señor Kim.

-si, eso quería hacer… ¿hola?-Hye Min se percato de que su papá había colgado.

Al paso de unas semanas Hye Min y Damián recibieron una carta, la alegría llego pues los dos habían sido aceptados, si pasaban las pruebas que seguían pronto podrían participar en una coreografía sobre los escenarios y junto a los ídolos que tanto se les admiraba.

Pasaron unas semanas mas, consiguieron lo que tanto había soñado solo, era cuestión de ver donde podían ocuparse. La primera aparición fue en el comeback de EPIK HIGH, debido a la canción, esta se bailaría con bastantes personas, su puesto no era el mejor, eran los bailarines de atrás de tal ves 30 personas pero sabían que iban bien, estaban preparados para las siguientes, ya habían acabado las promociones del grupo pero el excelente trabajo que habían desempeñado en la coreografía, los llevó mas alto EPIK HIGH para después llevarlos a 2NE1 y después de otros grupos y solistas los llevaron a bailarines principales de G-Dragon, donde había un chico llamado Kang Hee Joon, tenia la edad de 25 años apenas un año mas grande que Hye Min y Damián pero este ya llevaba 2 años dentro de los bailarines de reconocido artista. El era un chico frío y de mas antigüedad, casi un rey ahí después de G-dragon además de haber trabajado un tiempo junto a Super Junior y otros grupos y solo en el transcurso de 3 años, al final de la sala el se encontraba sentado, aun no había llegado el coreógrafo quien venia junto a G-dragon, al paso de casi una hora llegaron los dichos hombres junto al manager, la coreografía ya se estaba haciendo, en ella había tres personas que debían de ir casi siempre adelante, esas personas se llega a que serian Damián, Hye Min y Hee Joon. Fueron 5 pesadas horas de trabajo, impresionantemente casi nadie se mostraba cansado y menos G-Dragon y Hee Joon quienes ya estaban acostumbrados a todo esto. Ya era de noche, cerca de la 1:00 am, todos partieron a su casa para ducharse, dormir unas horas y volver, pero el rey Hee Jon fue el único que no se fue en auto ni en algo parecido, a pie, por fin se había igualado en algo a Hye Min y Damián, iban por el mismo camino, hasta que cuadras mas lejos se encontraron con otra sorpresa, Hee Joon había subido a una motocicleta bastante revolucionaria dejando boquiabiertos a Hye Min y Damián, los dos tuvieron que partir a su casa, pasando de camión en camión, después de casi 2 horas estos llegaron y Hye Min preparo un poco de comida.

-aquí esta.-Hye Min presento un plato con comida simple.

-oye, aquí esta quemado, nunca pasa eso…¿te pasa algo noona?- cuestiono Damián.

-…- ella solo quedo pensando.

-Hye Min.

-…

-Hye Min.

-…

-¡HYE MIN!

-¿eh?-por fin había contestado la joven.

-decía que si te pasaba algo.

-¿eh? ¿a-a mi? N-no.

-¿por que hablas nerviosa?

-por el rey, digo, por nada.

-¿el rey?-sorprendió Damián

-¿quien?-'desentendió' Hye Min

-¿Hee Joon?

-termine, duerme pronto.

-yah, Hye Min.

Hye Min estuvo confundida y solo por suerte consiguió dormir, su creencia de los amores a primera vista era de un 0% y bajando pero esto negaba su teoría, ¿podría ser posible que su corazón este siendo atrapado por el rey frió de aquella sala? ¿Tantos años estando enamorada de una persona solamente y tan repentinamente dejarlo por otra persona que podría ser también una equivocada? Tantas preguntas venían al cerebro de ella, pero aquel chico apuesto ya tenia lugar en los pensamientos de ella pero aun estaba enamora de Damián. Al día siguiente Hye Min iba ligeramente desesperada por llegar a la sala de ensayos para ver a Hee Joon, quien ya se encontraba en ella, estaba solo, Damián paro para tomar un café y esperar las 2 horas en las que llegaba G-Dragon, Hye Min no se detuvo y se llevo la sorpresa de que nadie mas se encontraba ahí mas que "El Rey", tenia dos cafés en la mano y uno lo ofreció al chico, entablaron una conversación cortante e incomoda pero a pesar de eso Hye Min se sentía emocionada de siquiera compartir unas palabras con el. Luego llegaron los demás bailarines y la rutina comenzó, habían comenzado de mañana y la coreografía ya estaba completa y algo ensayada por lo que el corto plazo les permitió tener el día siguiente libre. Y así fue, pero Hye Min y Damián no tenían completamente nada que hacer, el hecho de trabajar tanto los había dejado sin mas que realizar, encendieron el televisor pero al poco tiempo el teléfono de Hye Min sonó, era Hee Joon.

-¿Quién es?-contesto indecisa Hye Min

-Hee Joon, ¿eres Hye Min?-pregunto "El Rey".

-si, ¿como conseguiste mi numero?-interrogó Hye Min.

-eso no importa ahora, ¿querrías venir un rato al parque?-Hee Joon invito.

-…si, con gusto.-aceptó Hye Min.

Hye Min fue al parque, prefería no informar a Damián pues al parecer el no estaba invitado. Ya estaba ahí, pensaba que era algo con varias personas pero no, solo era Hee Joon con un almuerzo arriba de una manta, cuando llego dio la bienvenida.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie más?- pregunto insegura Hye Min.

-Por que quise.-de nuevo Hee Joon respondió cortante.

-¿es algo de la coreografía? ¿Hice algo mal?-Hye Min comenzó a preocuparse.

-no.-contesto Hee Joon entre una ligera risa.-solo come.-continuó.

-e-esta bien.-asustada Hye Min tomo un pan.

Comieron aun que ninguna palabra salió de sus bocas, luego decidieron ir a un cine, Hee Joon se sentía atraído por Hye Min, pero eso le provocaba nervios e incluso decir algo tan simple como "es muy buena esta película…" todo era silencio hasta que Hye Min habló.

-Hee Joon…-Hye Min mencionó.

-calla, tengo algo que decirte.-misterioso dijo Hee Joon.

-¿Qué es?

-cuando se acabe la película te digo, que acabo va donde Nemo y Dori están en la red.

-oh, ok.

*después de la película*

-ahora si dime.- reclamó Hye Min.

-solo quería decirte, que…-tímido dijo Hee Joon.

-¿Qué..?

-probablemente me gustas. Y si es así te vas a hacer cargo, eish.- regaño Hee Joon.

-¿Qué?

-lo que oíste. Mañana hay ensayo.-Hee Joon se alejó en su motocicleta.


	3. Capitulo 2 - To You

~|Capitulo 2|~ [TEEN TOP] To You

Hye Min estuvo sorprendida durante todo el día, igual que siempre fue interrogada por Damián, pero esta vez no logro alguna respuesta. Semanas después la esperada canción de G-Dragon fue lanzada y las promociones comenzaron, sin embargo Hee Joon no dirigió ni una palabra a Hye Min desde que hizo algo cercano a una confesión, ese silencio se terminó cuando Yang Hyun Suk decidió no hacer otra audición para meter bailarines a la compañía y en vez de eso escoger a los mejores y usarlos en el comeback de Gummy, sus canciones darían un giro completo a lo que normalmente se escuchaba por lo que las coreografías también. Y así fue, apenas acabaron las promociones de G-Dragon comenzaron con las de Gummy y por supuesto Damián, Hye Min y Hee Joon fueron escogidos, solo pasaron unos días y los bailarines empezaron a activarse, cada día era un pesar, fueron bastantes bailarines, para lo que se dijo, que sería una gran coreografía, se trataba de cerca de 10 horas ensayando y ajustando pues el comeback de Gummy seria para antes de tiempo, varios sufrían desmayos pero apenas se recuperaban seguían y Hye Min no fue la excepción; era la séptima hora de un viernes, es decir, del quinto día dentro del nuevo proyecto con Gummy, Yang Hyun Suk se encontraba observando los avances como de costumbre, las cosas iban bien hasta que Hye Min comenzaba a desemparejarse de los demás, hasta caer al piso desmayada, no fue grabe, pero Hee Joon se digno a llevarla afuera para que pudiera continuar lo antes posible mientras los demás tomaban un descanso para evitar esos accidentes.

-agh, si vuelve a pasar eso probablemente me sacarán.- refunfuñó Hye Min.

-que no vuelva a pasar. Ahora escúchame.- reclamó Hee Joon

-ahora que.

-me gustas. Eres mi novia.- siguió.

-oye, ¿crees que soy fácil?- regañó Hye Min.

-no, te gusto, o por lo menos te gustare y es por eso que eres mi novia.

-pero ni siquiera me preguntaste.-regañó Hye Min

-¿y? –ignoró Hee Joon.

-que si no me preguntaste y no sabes si siento lo mismo, ¿Cómo es que soy tu novia?

-por que me gustas. Entremos o nos irá mal.-ordenaba Hee Joon.

-yah…

Al cabo de una horas la pesada jornada acabó y Hee Joon con su riqueza invitó a los bailarines a beber en algún puesto callejero para olvidarse un poco del cansancio; todos se marcharon después de haber comido y tomado, Hee Joon pagó la cuenta, pero siguió bebiendo hasta quedar borracho y el deber que le dejó a Hye Min la obligo a hacerse cargo. Eran cerca de la 1:00am Damián y Hye Min llegaron a su hogar con el lleno de vomito Hee Joon y su motocicleta, los dos se encargaron de lavar su ropa y llevarlo a dormir, otra cosa que tenia que hacer junto a ellos.

Ya eran las 9:30am y Hee Joon por fin despertó, en un lugar extraño, casi desnudo, sin noción de lo que había pasado el día anterior, eso lo hacia sentir extraño, no podía distinguir entre un sueño en consecuencia de ver tantos dramas y películas o si era verdad y había pasado algo malo, en eso se levantó y llego enseguida a la cocina y en ella Hye Min y Damián; Hye Min le hacia sentir tranquilidad pero Damián todo lo contrario así que fue inmediatamente a abrazar la cintura de su compañera haciendo provocar una risa burlona en Damián avergonzando a Hye Min ligeramente quien se encontraba preparando el almuerzo para después salir a revisar la ropa de Hee Joon y ver si ya estaba seca.

-¿Dónde esta mi ropa, Hye Min?- preguntó Hee Joon ignorando a Damián.

-te la escondí.-bromeo Damián.

-no es cierto, esta secándose en el patio.-arreglo Hye Min.

- ah, y ¿me podrías decir que pasó ayer?

-te emborrachaste y anduviste desnudo por la calle, después vomitaste y te desmayaste y te trajimos.-siguió Damián.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Hee Joon.

-agh, deja de asustarlo.-regañó Hye Min.- te emborrachaste y te trajimos, vomitaste y es por eso que tu ropa esta secándose después de haberse lavado, no te preocupes.

-aigoo, gracias, amor.-Hee Joon dio un beso a la mejilla de Hye Min.

-...si, comamos.- dijo Hye Min nerviosa al ver la mirada de Damián confundido.

Ya era medio día y tenían que dirigirse al edificio YG para empezar su rutina, esta vez no fue tan agotador pues el ensayo duro 5 horas en vez de las diez que se hicieron el día pasado.

Pasaron las semanas y era la hora de hacer el Inkigayo con Gummy, todo resulto increíble y tanto Gummy, Yang Hyun Suk y todos los bailarines quedaron satisfechos y listos para las demás presentaciones y la gira que se esperaba. Así fue por meses, Hye Min acepto el noviazgo con Hee Joon, la gira de Gummy estaba por terminar y todo fue un éxito, pero Damián comenzó a tener problemas con su novia.

Gummy y su equipo se encontraban en Japón después de dar un concierto y a horas de volver a Corea, Damián recibe una llamada de su novia diciéndole que todo había acabado y que olvidara todo de ella. Al llegar a Corea y después a casa, no dudo en llamarla para hablar con ella sobre esa decisión que había tomado sin aviso alguno, ella apareció en frente de su casa junto con su nueva pareja, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Damián.

-Amor…-dijo Damián confundido.

-¿amor? Aish, ¿quien eres tu para decirme así?

-b-bueno, señorita Park, ¿Por qué, me cambiaste?

-por que ya no tenias tiempo para mi, ¿crees que aguantaría tanto? Es por eso que lo escogí a el, ahora apártate y déjame en paz.-dijo la "señorita Park" después de que su pareja golpeo a Damián en la entrepierna.

El dolor de Damián era insoportable, tanto física como psicológicamente obligándolo a buscar soluciones con Hye Min quien se encontraba adentro sin noción de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡noona! ¡noona! ¡Por favor ayúdame!-pidió Damián.

-¿q-que paso? –Hye Min se levantó del sillón para auxiliar a su compañero.

-¡m-mi novia!-siguió Damián derramando lagrimas frente a Hye Min.

-¿Qué te hizo? Aun que sea en palabras clave, cuéntame.-consoló la mujer.

-mi novia… su nuevo novio… afuera…y mi entrepierna sigue doliendo.- entre sollozos confeso Damián.

-oh, no te preocupes, ella no era para ti, ya deja de llorar.-Hye Min seguía reconfortando a Damián.

-o-ok, hazme algo de comer.-chantajeo el chico.

-cocina tú.-regaño Hye Min.

-¡NOONA~~~! Quiero comer y no se cocinar.-siguió Damián con su berrinche.

-no hay modo, por allá hay ramen instantáneo.

-p-pero…

-aish, y así piensas conseguir una mujer… se te está saliendo un moco.

-¡ahhh!-Damián se acostó en el piso para seguir con sus gritos de desesperación hasta quedarse dormido.

Dos días luego se realizaría el concierto para terminar la gira de Gummy, el trabajo y la presión de Damián le concedió hacer bien las cosas, y a todos los que colaboraron en ese proyecto se les daría 2 meses de descaso para dar paso a los bailarines de menos experiencia, el tiempo suficiente para que Damián superara a su ex novia.

Al día siguiente Hee Joon llamó a la casa de Hye Min y Damián para invitarlos a "La Isla Jeju" para aprovechar aun más sus merecidas vacaciones.

Ya estando en Jeju, llevaron sus cosas y apenas descargaron su equipaje corrieron a disfrutar de los paisajes y el mar, haciendo de ese día perfecto, en la tarde jugaron en la arena y en el mar y por la noche lo único que hicieron fue cenar y dormir, pero Damián se sintió apartado y decepcionado, Hye Min prefirió dormir junto a Hee Joon que con el, lo que provoco sentirse derrotado. Una sorpresa se llevó Damián cuando en la mañana siguiente encontró a Hee Joon besando a Hye Min, un beso infinito, que llegó a aburrirlo y no dudo en interrumpir.

-¿Qué? ¿El desayuno es Hye Min y Hee Joon? Wah, veamos que vamos a comer, mmm…me gustaría desayunar un poco de Hee Joon, ¡ven papi!-bromeo Damián despegando a Hee Joon de Hye Min acercando sus labios al los de el.

-eish, tan temprano y molestando.- dijo Hye Min al ver la acción de su compañero.

-eish, tan temprano y haciendo cosas feas y pervertidas en la cocina con tu novio Hee Joon. Uff, si no hubiera hecho algo para interrumpir, la ropa estuviera esparcida por todo el lugar, y junto a un incendio, no, no, no.- volvió a bromear Damián.

-Hee Joon, cuida la cazuela; ¡YAH, DAMIAN VEN AQUÍ!-Hye Min comenzó a correr tras Damián por toda la habitación. -¡EISH! Hoy dormirás en la bañera.

-¡babo! Como siempre yo gano.- dijo Damián corriendo de Hye Min.

-Hee Joon, el kimchi esta listo, creo que Damián hoy no quiere comer.- ignoro Hye Min.

-¿k-kimchi?-pensó Damián.-… Sabes mi Hye hermosa, lo de "babo" no era en serio.-se arrepintió.

-¿no?

-no, tu eres muy inteligente, sin ti no sabría que hacer. Además tu eres la campeona, dime ¿en que eh ganado?

-¿entonces?

-¿me perdonas?-dijo Damián para probar el kimchi.

-mmm…si.-acepto Hye Min.

-y… ¿me darás kimchi?

-no.-la joven dijo sin expresión.- come mas Hee Joon di "ah" mmm…rico ¿no?- Hye Min siguió torturando a Damián.

-p-p-pero, y-yo amo el kimchi, tu lo sabes princesa.- confeso Damián, arrodillándose.

-también Hee Joon.- comparo Hye Min.

-hay mucho, por favor ¡solo una probadita! Una ¿si?

-ya dije que no, no dormiste suficiente ¿verdad? Sal y relájate, es Jeju.

-b-bueno.-Damián salió decepcionado.

Damián solo se sentó en la arena costera a solo observar las olas, varios minutos después salió Hee Joon, lo que interrumpió la calma de Damián, se levantó de ahí, apenas vio a Hee Joon a su costado.

-yah, Damián.-grito Hee Joon.

-¿Qué?-respondió Damián seco.

-dijo Hye Min que si ibas ahora te iba a dar el kimchi que quisieras.

-todo ese kimchi es para ti no te hagas el tonto.- Damián demostró su desprecio.

-lo que yo me pregunto ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-por que si.- Contesto Damián dando la espalda.

-pues, ¿Por qué no somos amigos? Anda, ¿si?

-¿por que debería?

-pues, no se, a mi en particular no me gusta pelear.

-b-bueno, la verdad es que, sinceramente como amigo, me molesta que la gente no me haga caso, así pasa con Hye Min ahora, y estoy acostumbrado a culpar a personas que probablemente ni noción de eso tienen, perdona hermano.- confesó Damián.

-ah, ya entiendo todo, agh, descuida.- apoyo gentilmente Hee Joon.

-¿no te molesta que te haya culpado de que Hye Min no me haga caso? ¿Ni un poco?

-no.-dijo Hee Joon feliz.-pero hay algo que si me molesta…

-¿e-es de mi?-cuestiono Damián.

-…no, pero hizo sufrir a Hye Min, y mucho.

-¿es alguien?

-si

-dime

-no puedo, si te enteras te meterás en problemas.

-¿por que?

-es algo que te podría afectar.

-no se lo diré a nadie, lo juro.

-pero lo cuentes o no, de todos modos harás un desastre.

-¿y por que yo?

-por que…

-dime, eish, bastardo…-Damián tomo el cuello de la playera de Hee Joon.

-agh, solo júrame que no harás nada, como si no lo supieras.

-¡lo juro!-Damián soltó a Hee Joon.

-antes que nada debes saber que, ese persona, es alguien bastante estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que Hye Min lo ama. ¿Yo? Solo le gusto.

-¿y lo conoces?

-mmm…diría que si, el es latino, dice que lo conoció en secundaria, y diría que aun sigue enamorada de el, aun mas que yo. De hecho la estoy ayudando a olvidarlo.

-aigoo, debe sufrir. ¡Ya dime quien es!

-bien es…

-¡¿Quién?!

-…tu.


	4. Capitulo 3

~|Capitulo 3|~

-¿yo?-dijo Damián sin moverse.

-si…ahora prométeme que no harás nada, absolutamente ¡nada!

-soy tan despreciable. Amigo, aigoo, seguramente me quieres matar.-aseguro Damián cayendo de rodillas a la arena.

-por ahora no, no pensaré en eso si cumples lo que dijiste.-Hee Joon prometió.

-hare lo posible para que se enamore de ti, aigoo, tendrás a esa linda mujer a tus pies, te pagare con eso, no te preocupes.- dijo Damián poniéndose de pie nuevamente y desatando una gran sonrisa.

-¿en serio?-pregunto Hee Joon abriendo demasiado sus ojos.

-¡si!... bien ahora iré por kimchi, Hyung.

-ahh, este DongSeng.

-si.

Damián aparentó que no había pasado nada, tal y como acordó con Hee Joon, pero eso lo había confundido, en ese entonces se puso a pensar en cosas buenas de Hye Min, tanto como para empezar a que le atrajera ella, a pesar de que intentaba evitar pensar en ella, no lo lograba, en menos de un día su corazón le pertenecía a la que menos esperaba, le atemorizaba que le atrajera, Hee Joon lo mataría si se enterara, Damián se había comprometido a tratar de que Hye Min amara a Hee Joon, y lo cumpliría a pesar de todo, el día siguiente, no salió de lo normal, Damián actuaba como todos los días, esa misma tarde algunos compañeros bailarines se reunieron, y claro, Damián, Hye Min y Hee Joon irían a la misma, era invitación de un gerente de YG a una fiesta, entraron y vaya sorpresa, era un gran espacio, poca gente en un abastecimiento como para 200 personas, cuando en realidad eran cerca de 20 , todo para ellos, absolutamente todo, Damián y Hye Min entraron juntos, pero Hye Min no tardo en encontrarse con Hee Joon; después de unas horas, ya de noche, cerca de la 1:00 am el ambiente subía, todos estaban en la pista de baile, formando una rueda, algunos ebrios y pasando uno a uno, mostrando sus habilidades, Damián buscaba a Hye Min, pero por mas que buscaba, no la encontraba, salió de entre todos los bailarines y emprendió su búsqueda, empezó a recorrer, por alrededor de la pista y no aparecía, al igual que Hee Joon, subió hasta la zona V.I.P. donde Hee Joon y Hye Min, se encontraban borrachos, completamente perdidos en el alcohol, bailaban como si las canciones que se escuchaban fueran lentas, balanceándose casi sin equilibrio al compas de una música inexistente, se quedo un rato viéndolos, como dos personas ebrias hacían payasadas, hasta que se quedaron dormidos, Damián se ofreció a traerlos de vuelta, con ayuda de un compañero pudo llevarlos hasta un taxi de vuelta a casa, prefirió llevarlos a la azotea a los dos, para llegar mas rápido sin perder tiempo.

Llegaron a casa, Hee Joon había despertado, sin noción de nada, solo se pasó a la azotea y se recostó en el piso para volver a dormir mientras Damián subía a Hye Min.

Al paso de unas horas, el canto de los gallos despertó a Hee Joon y Hye Min, los dos con una resaca y sin recuerdo alguno de la noche anterior, salieron de la pequeña habitación pero Damián no se encontraba ahí, el estaba haciendo ejercicio matutino, para distraerse un poco de Hye Min, y concentrarse en como la misma se podría enamorar de Hee Joon, volvió, silenciosamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Hye Min y a Hee Joon en el suelo viendo la ternura de como Hye Min acariciaba el cabello a Hee Joon mientras veían un noticiero en la pequeña televisión de la habitación principal, al parecer la resaca ya estaba pasando, Damián decidió no interrumpir y mejor dar un paseo a la YG a ver que había de nuevo. Tomo un café de la maquina el cual adoraba y se sentó en una sala navegando por Internet, después entro YG y Damián ofreció una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza, YG la respondió de la misma manera, pero este iba un poco apurado subiendo al elevador, Damián tuvo curiosidad y subió con él teniendo la excusa de ir a ayudar a limpiar las salas desocupadas, iban subiendo y YG iba estaba revisando unos números de teléfono, y llamando a cerca de 20 tenia el alta voz pero fingió no escuchar nada aún, oía los argumentos a la perfección a pesar de que muchas palabras no podía entender, decían algo sobe un nuevo artista o grupo y de planes que tenían además de concepto, por fin llegaron y Damián se desvío al cuarto de los útiles de aseo, para luego comenzar su labor, al llegar cerro el cuarto y recibió una llamada inesperada de Hye Min.

-si…- Damián contestó.

-oppa, Hee Joon y yo iremos al cine, ¿no vas?-invitó Hye Min

-ahora no, estoy averiguando algo, tu ve.- negó Damián.

-oh, bueno, te veo después.-despidió Hye Min

-adiós.

Damián saco los materiales de limpieza y se dirigió a una sala olvidada, que llevaba casi 2 meses sin estar a la mira, sería un gran problema limpiarla pero le daba mas curiosidad que seria el nuevo concepto del nuevo artista de YG o los nuevos, se puso en practica y por la puerta de vidrio pudo ver que personas en traje entraban al cuarto de al lado, limpio, un poco la pared y pego su oído, estaban hablando informal, al parecer todos se conocían y eran cercanos , saludaron y después de unos minutos comenzaron. Ahora ya sabía por que no se usaba, las platicas de la sala de al lado se escuchaban a la perfección...

-bienvenidos, les tengo una idea que nunca han visto en vida se los aseguro.-propuso YG.

-de que se trata.- dijo otra voz.

-bien, siempre que queremos sacar un nuevo artista, grupo, hacemos audición, no, no, ¿quien puede negar que dentro de aquí no hay gente talentosa? Me refiero a que podemos buscar entre los que trabajan aquí para formar un grupo, trio, pareja o solista, es decir, aremos una audición pero solo aquí, los bailarines o cualquier persona que trabaje aquí podrá adicionar… ¿Qué opinan?-reveló.

Todos exclamaban aprobaciones, seguían hablando del concepto, como sería o como debían ser, todo confundía a Damián, después empezaron a hablar formal y Damián no sabía esa forma de lenguaje y prefirió seguir con la limpieza que se propuso.

Al terminar salió de edificio compró comida y fue a disfrutarla a un jardín cercano. Poco después de que Damián se sentó a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol, Hye Min lo llamo para fin de saber donde estaba, este le comentó a Hye Min lo poco que pudo traducir de esa platica, esta solo escucho para después cortar la llamada después de saber como estaba Damián.

Damián estuvo todo el día fuera de casa, recorriendo algunos lugares de Corea aún desconocidos para el, volvió a casa hambriento, por suerte Hye Min tenia lista la cena, Hee Joon se encontraba ahí pero su presencia ya no le provocaba nada a Damián, los tres se sentaron a cenar; hubo un silencio incomodo pero este fue interrumpido por Hye Min y Hee Joon:

-Damián…- llamo Hee Joon.

-¿si?

-bien, tenemos algo planeado.-dijo Hye Min

-Hye Min se va a ir contigo, a vivir en tu lujoso apartamento, si ya lo se.-adelanto Damián.

-pero…bueno si es eso, pero además de eso queríamos proponerte algo.-dijo Hee Joon.

-bien, hablen.- dijo Damián, dejando su bebida.

-queríamos decirte si vienes con nosotros.-propuso Hee Joon.

-¿eh?

-¿Qué dices?

Después de pensar y aclarar las cosas Damián aceptó, no tardaron en hacer equipaje para irse al día siguiente, los chicos cabían perfectamente, claro, en la habitación principal dormirían Hye Min y Hee Joon, y Damián dormiría tranquilo en el sofá, este no se mostraba inconforme, hasta los sillones en ese apartamento eran lujosos y bastante cómodos, las condiciones para que Hye Min y Hee Joon vivieran ahí era que estos pagarán solo un 20% de la renta al mes, aun que Damián sería el único que pagaría de su dinero pues Hye Min podía dedicar el que le daba Hee Joon a eso.

Tiempo después…

YG llamo a los tres chicos para que asistieran al edificio, este les informo que si querían una oportunidad de ser idols adicionaran demostrando el talento que estaba oculto dentro de los trabajadores de YGent. Al terminar esa junta todos empezaban a hablar sobre eso, al llegar a casa, Hye Min, Hee Joon y Damián grabaron un cover de " The Leaders" tema interpretado por G-Dragon, Teddy y CL; Damián, Hee Joon y Hye Min demostraban increíbles habilidades en sus voces, además de buena afinación y registros notablemente altos, justo lo que se buscaba para este clásico concepto de la compañía.

Al pasar unas semanas YG anunció una audición, esta no solo sería para los de la compañía, esta era común, global, y de ella salió una talentosa vocalista, todos pensaron que esta iba a debutar como solista, pues al parecer no estaban satisfechos con los que ya habían participado, pero basta fue la sorpresa, Hee Joon, Damián y Hye Min fueron llamados, ellos junto a la chica que salió de las otras audiciones, conformarían un grupo mixto, entraron enseguida se fueron a vivir al edificio para empezar a entrenar, la relación entre Hee Joon y Hye Min no fue interrumpida, lo que llegaba a preocupar los otros dos integrantes, pues, si se llegaba a enterar YG antes de que ellos mismos se lo dijeran, podrían cancelar su debut o separar el grupo, o bien, nada, así que trataban de ocultarlo lo mas posible, hasta ese momento, todo iba bien…


End file.
